


If you were here

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closure, Grave, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't take life after Sherlock anymore, so Mrs.Hudson gives him some very good advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were here

The fall had been 4 months ago and John was still trying to cope with the loss of his best friend. He’d tried his best to put it behind him, but with no luck. Work was hard, socializing was more non-existent than ever and everything was reminding of Sherlock. He was told it was going to take time, but he didn’t feel any better than the day that he had first visited Sherlock’s grave, it was also the last time. He didn’t think he could handle going back, back to the place where he had begged his dear friend for one more miracle.

“John, honey, you need the closure.” Mrs. Hudson had begged him. “Go and visit, it might be helpful. I know its done wonders for me, even though his absence still leaves a void in my poor heart. Go talk to him.”

For months John had ignored her, going to he grave meant he was giving up on his miracle. But 4 months to the day, John couldn’t take being alone anymore, he wanted to talk to Sherlock more than ever.

After work he bought some marigolds; he had heard somewhere that they are the traditional flower for the Day of the Dead rituals and therefore perfect for such an occasion; and made his way to the cemetery. He carefully picked his way through the scattered tombstones until he came to one that was familiar. _Sherlock Holmes._ Carefully John placed the marigolds in front of the stone and after a moment of staring at the name of his best friend engraved in the marble, he dropped to the ground and sobbed, letting out all his pent up feelings all at once.

A half hour of so later, he’s run out of tears and begins laughing. “If you were here Sherlock, you’d hate this. All this sentiment.” He continues laughing remembering his friend. He sits there for hours, retelling stories of their adventures to Sherlock’s grave, and laughing at all the ridiculous things that Sherlock had done.

By the time he got back to Baker Street, he felt better than he had in the months following Sherlock’s death. 


End file.
